The Tears of Love
by Queen of the Damned xx
Summary: Then you left, all I did was cry. I cried for three days straight. I didn’t eat, I never slept, all I thought about was you...


The Tears of Love

* * *

I felt my cheeks burn as you held me. Telling me everything would be okay. You scared me, and I just broke down crying. But you where there, you were there to make everything better. Still I cry to this day, knowing that what you did way back then was all a real. But now you can't remember any of it. It's been so long, we were so young then, so naïve. It's all a forgotten tale of youth…something I cling to…hoping that some day you'll remember me. That fight, it broke us apart. You two went one way, while I went the other. Secretly, still loving you, never having the chance to tell you anything. You never heard how I felt, nor did I hear how you felt. We were both so stubborn, perhaps too stubborn for our own good.

Fixing your arm, what a challenge. You complained all the time as I worked, ranting on and on about the State, and how they always wanted you to do this and that. "Well, why don't you just quit?" I suggested, not even looking up at you. But I can imagine the look on your cute boyish face. "Are you crazy? I can't quit, I need to find that stone, for Al." You said sighing and laying back again. I knew what you were thinking, but I said nothing more. Al walked in and sat down, telling you about the fight that just went on not too long ago. Someone getting badly injured. "All done!" I said brightly, standing back. You sat up and moved your arm, looking it over. "Great job! Like always!" You gave me a bright smile, I thought I was going to melt from happiness.

"Wake up!" I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes, watching you hover over me. "What is it, Ed?" I asked, looking at the clock. Four in the morning? "This better be an emergency!" I growled, reaching to flick the light on. "No!" You hissed, grabbing my hand. I stared at you, what was going on? Why were you acting like this? "I…we're leaving." You sat down on the side of my bed, I could see the outline of your body in the darkness. "Now?" My voice was trembling. I didn't want you to go, I didn't want to be alone again. "Yea, now…we'll write, I promise." You spoke so softly, so soothingly, I wanted to just cry again. "You always leave! Why? Don't you even care about me?" I asked, there I went, sobbing like a little baby. "Because we have to!" You moved closer. "I do care…" I froze when I felt you right next to me, your hand around my waist, your lips pressed against mine. My eyes were wide with surprise, I leaned into it, soaking in the moment. But you pushed me away. "See ya later, Winry." You said before you closed my door.

The tears still clung to my eyes as I ran into the hallway, flung the door open, and watched you and Al disappear into the rainy night. You didn't write, you never called. I had no idea where you were, or even if you were okay. But one day, when a letter came, I was thrilled. I ran to the station, standing amidst the crowd, looking for Al, since, I wouldn't be able to see you. "ED! AL!" I ran, shoving past people, tears of joy pouring down my cheeks. "HEY!" You smiled at me, waving. I couldn't help myself, I jumper on you, hugging you and telling you how much I had missed you. I even hugged Al, though I couldn't get my arms all the way around him. We went back to my house, talking and enjoying a nice meal, which I myself made for you. You told me all about your trips, and I hung onto every single word, even though I didn't want to.

That night, things turned bad. You started yelling, telling me that the Military needed you more than I did, and that it came first. I yelled back, I was hurt, and upset. How could you turn on me like that? Al sat back, he knew better than to get into our way. "Ed, you're hopeless!" _WHACK! _I threw the wrench at your head, watching as you yelled out in pain. Turning on my heel I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut.

Then you left, all I did was cry. I cried for three days straight. I didn't eat, I never slept, all I thought about was you. Still to this day, we haven't spoken. And I wonder, Edward Elric, where you are now. What you're doing at this exact moment. Is Al with you? How's he doing? I'll never know…why did that fight mean more than any other fight we've had over the years? Tell me, some day…Ed…tell me. I can't wait until we meet again, maybe we'll run into each other on the street, maybe you'll write, or perhaps you'll call. But whatever it is, I'll be waiting…


End file.
